1972 The Electric Company The Entire 2nd Series Blu-ray Rerelease Plan
The Electric Company The Entire 2nd Series Blu-ray Rerelease Plan Hello Electric Company fans My name is William Bradley Mitchell as a child i loved watching Childrens Television Shows as well as Childrens Videos so here is a series of proposals to rerelease these show and videos for people of all ages enjoy ''' '''now today will be doing The Entire 2nd Series of The Electric Company because a have a big announcement update to all The Electric Company fans. Now that the rerelease of The Electric Company The Entire 1st Series is Complete, it's time to focus on the 2nd Series of The Electric Company. The Electric Company Season 2 began on October 23, 1972 and ended on April 20, 1973 & there are only 130 episodes in Season 2. You don't to need Here Comes The Electric Company but you do need Out To Lunch this time. So rerelease the whole 2nd Season of The 1970s Electric Company by putting all 131 episodes back in circulation 10 epsiodes per day on Netflix, Hoopla, Amazon Prime Video, Blu-ray and Digital Downloads. Also make sure you fully restore and fully remaster the footage to high definition for all 131 Episodes and give them all names in their records And finally make customers know about it by making advertisements of The Electric Company The Entire 2nd Series as a preview for all young familes everywhere from March to April 2019. During the trailer of The Electric Company The Entire 2nd Series show the comparison of the old footage to the remasterd footage side by side and make two versions of The Electric Company The Entire 2nd Series Edition 1 featuring 130 Episodes & Edition 2 featuring 130 Episodes plus Out To Lunch Remember to make 145 million copies worldwide of The Electric Company The Entire 2nd Series on all streaming devices by translating some of them in all languages like french, spanish, and many more. Remember to air only the 2nd of The Electric Company only on TV Land Network, HBO Kids Network Also remember to take a picture of one of the streaming devices of The Electric Company The Entire 2nd Series then post it as a picture update on the wikipedia This would be great because people today need to see The 1970s Electric Company Season 2 in a clear picture that measures up to today’s technological standards by April 2019. to the Electric Company Fans from William Bradley Mitchell List of The Electric Company Season 2 Episodes That are going to be part of The Electric Company The Entire 2nd Series & need to be fully restored in remastered footage with off screen titles # Show 131 (October 23, 1972) # Show 132 (October 24, 1972) # Show 133 (October 25, 1972) # Show 134 (October 26, 1972) # Show 135 (October 27, 1972) # Show 136 (October 30, 1972) # Show 137 (October 31, 1972) # Show 138 (November 1, 1972) # Show 139 (November 2, 1972) # Show 140 (November 3, 1972) # Show 141 (November 6, 1972) # Show 142 (November 7, 1972) # Show 143 (November 8, 1972) # Show 144 (November 9, 1972) # Show 145 (November 10, 1972) # Show 146 (November 13, 1972) # Show 147 (November 14, 1972) # Show 148 (November 15, 1972) # Show 149 (November 16, 1972) # Show 150 (November 17, 1972) # Show 151 (November 20, 1972) # Show 152 (November 21, 1972) # Show 153 (November 22, 1972) # Show 154 (November 23, 1972) # Show 155 (November 24, 1972) # Show 156 (November 27, 1972) # Show 157 (November 28, 1972) # Show 158 (November 29, 1972) # Show 159 (November 30, 1972) # Show 160 (December 1, 1972) # Show 161 (December 4, 1972) # Show 162 (December 5, 1972) # Show 163 (December 6, 1972) # Show 164 (December 7, 1972) # Show 165 (December 8, 1972) # Show 166 (December 11, 1972) # Show 167 (December 12, 1972) # Show 168 (December 13, 1972) # Show 169 (December 14, 1972) # Show 170 (December 15, 1972) # Show 171 (December 18, 1972) # Show 172 (December 19, 1972) # Show 173 (December 20, 1972) # Show 174 (December 21, 1972) # Show 175 (December 22, 1972) # Show 176 (December 25, 1972) # Show 177 (December 26, 1972) # Show 178 (December 27, 1972) # Show 179 (December 28, 1972) # Show 180 (December 29, 1972) # Show 181 (January 1, 1973) # Show 182 (January 2, 1973) # Show 183 (January 3, 1973) # Show 184 (January 4, 1973) # Show 185 (January 5, 1973) # Show 186 (January 8, 1973) # Show 187 (January 9, 1973) # Show 188 (January 10, 1973) # Show 189 (January 11, 1973) # Show 190 (January 12, 1973) # Show 191 (January 15, 1973) # Show 192 (January 16, 1973) # Show 193 (January 17, 1973) # Show 194 (January 18, 1973) # Show 195 (January 19, 1973) # Show 196 (January 22, 1973) # Show 197 (January 23, 1973) # Show 198 (January 24, 1973) # Show 199 (January 25, 1973) # Show 200 (January 26, 1973) # Show 201 (January 29, 1973) # Show 202 (January 30, 1973) # Show 203 (January 31, 1973) # Show 204 (February 1, 1973) # Show 205 (February 2, 1973) # Show 206 (February 5, 1973) # Show 207 (February 6, 1973) # Show 208 (February 7, 1973) # Show 209 (February 8, 1973) # Show 210 (February 9, 1973) # Show 211 (February 12, 1973) # Show 212 (February 13, 1973) # Show 213 (February 14, 1973) # Show 214 (February 15, 1973) # Show 215 (February 16, 1973) # Show 216 (February 19, 1973) # Show 217 (February 20, 1973) # Show 218 (February 21, 1973) # Show 219 (February 22, 1973) # Show 220 (February 23, 1973) # Show 221 (February 26, 1973) # Show 222 (February 27, 1973) # Show 223 (February 28, 1973) # Show 224 (March 1, 1973) # Show 225 (March 2, 1973) # Show 226 (March 5, 1973) # Show 227 (March 6, 1973) # Show 228 (March 7, 1973) # Show 229 (March 8, 1973) # Show 230 (March 9, 1973) # Show 231 (March 12, 1973) # Show 232 (March 13, 1973) # Show 233 (March 14, 1973) # Show 234 (March 15, 1973) # Show 235 (March 16, 1973) # Show 236 (March 19, 1973) # Show 237 (March 20, 1973) # Show 238 (March 21, 1973) # Show 239 (March 22, 1973) # Show 240 (March 23, 1973) # Show 241 (March 26, 1973) # Show 242 (March 27, 1973) # Show 243 (March 28, 1973) # Show 244 (March 29, 1973) # Show 245 (March 30, 1973) # Show 246 (April 2, 1973) # Show 247 (April 3, 1973) # Show 248 (April 4, 1973) # Show 249 (April 5, 1973) # Show 250 (April 6, 1973) # Show 251 (April 9, 1973) # Show 252 (April 10, 1973) # Show 253 (April 11, 1973) # Show 254 (April 12, 1973) # Show 255 (April 13, 1973) # Show 256 (April 16, 1973) # Show 257 (April 17, 1973) # Show 258 (April 18, 1973) # Show 259 (April 19, 1973) # Show 260 (April 20, 1973) Bonus episodes ''' # '''Out To Lunch (Version 2 Only) Thats all for now Category:Rerelease Update Plans